<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by Polarissruler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942719">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler'>Polarissruler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lands of Magic - April Writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Gen, Lands of Magic Challenge Community</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius threw another delicious candy in his mouth - if something could be too sweet, this one would take the prize. Would anyone even hear him? The rich lords had too much on their cracked plate, after all. They had to work on counting their piles of political money and speaking out of their asses. By tomorrow, their endless gold would belong to Gaius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lands of Magic - April Writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Wow, April's almost over, isn't it? This fic (along with the rest of the series) was written for the Lands of Magic comm at dreamwidth. I hope you like these sweet fics!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaius threw another delicious candy in his mouth - if something could be too sweet, this one would take the prize. Heavy taste of strawberry filled his mouth, grainy as if he had eaten a whole bag of sugar at once. (He had done it a few times when there were no real sweets in sight.)</p><p>The wind ruffled the brittle leaves and hid the chewing sound. Would anyone even hear him? The rich lords had too much on their cracked plate, after all. They had to work on counting their piles of political money and speaking out of their asses. By tomorrow, their endless gold would belong to Gaius. Enough coins to leave behind his days as a thief, enough riches to get a palace on his own, and accomplished chef to prepare him thousands of sweets…</p><p>All rare kinds of delicious cakes from Valm to Ylisse, sweet syrups form Rosalina, sugar from across oceans… Gaius licked his lips, tasting the remaining sweetness. Tomorrow it all would be his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>